


all my dreams are coming true.

by Anonymous



Series: the thoughts of youth are long, long thoughts. [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Napping, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Boys, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, could be seen as a part two to he always will be, i love writing sleepy dreamnap sorry, long haired dream supremacy, mentions of parents yelling, showering together, soft boys soft boys soft boys, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: they paint each other's nails, they adore each other.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the thoughts of youth are long, long thoughts. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109159
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158
Collections: Anonymous





	all my dreams are coming true.

**Author's Note:**

> i have been kinda busy so sorry if updates to any oneshots or the book are slow :[
> 
> have a good day!
> 
> i'm so bad at making summaries so thank u if you read this !!

green is dream’s color. it always has been, even before “dream.” it’s always been his favorite. sapnap wants to paint his nails, he said this right before he fell asleep in dream’s arms. 

now, as sapnap wakes up he stretches, hitting dream’s face in the process. dream grunts, not waking up quite yet, sapnap winces, dream eyes open, half-lidded.

he hums as if asking sapnap, “what’s up?” sapnap turns to look into dream’s eyes and cradles his jaw, rubbing his thumb back and forth on dream’s cheek. dream leans into him, attempting to be closer than they already are. sapnap moves his thumb to the skin underneath dream’s eyes. as if trying to make the dark eyebags disappear before him. 

“dreamy?” he hums once again, not quite answering his lover. “dream?” “yeah, sap?”

“can i paint your nails?” 

dream’s heart feels like it’s stopped beating. he remembers his parents yelling at him, asking him why? asking drista why she had helped. drista tried to explain it to them, to make them understand. they just wouldn’t listen. they told her to go to her room, so they could yell at him in “private.” 

it didn’t matter, their yells took up the whole house. it blocked out any other noise, except for the noise of clay’s heartbeat. 

sapnap shoves dream to get his attention, “what’s wrong?” 

_ what if they find out? what if they find out? he doesn’t want that. he doesn’t want the feeling again. the tight one. and the gross one.  _

_ the tight one was- is worse. it feels like you can’t breathe only in short, harsh breaths that just make it worse. the hot humiliation, the- _

“what color?” 

“green. wait- do you even have nail polish?” 

“hmm...i don’t think so, i can look though?” 

dream gently pushes sapnap’s hand away and gets up, noticing that he never put any shorts on before they passed out holding one another. he’s wearing a faded green sweatshirt that sapnap had bought him when he first moved in, and black boxers. dream looks over to his boy, he’s wearing a white shirt and the rest is obscured by the fluffy blanket. dream pulls on a pair of sweatpants, he kisses sapnap’s cheek and pulls the blanket up to the boy’s shoulders. sapnap grabs the blanket pulling it up even more, the only visible feature are his eyes. then slowly closes them as he awaits for dream’s return. he brought his hand up to his black, curly locks playing with it, pretending the elder was still there. he whines out, “dream, hurry up.” 

dream walks to the restroom, he splashes water on his face to attempt to wake himself up. he goes to the cabinet looking for green polish. 

_ medicine  _

_ bandages _

_ vitamins _

_ extra shampoo _

he found it after looking for a few minutes, hearing sapnap whine once again, he shakes his head and smiles. his sapnap is so impatient sometimes. he leaves the polish on the top of the sink and leans his head into the bedroom, “bubba, do you want to have your nails painted too? i found some black polish.” he hears sapnap groan and takes it as a yes, it goes back to the restroom to grab both polishes. he goes to the bedroom and leaves them on his bedside table. 

he would paint sap’s nails first, but he wants to make breakfast. he’s going to make some pancakes and coffee for sap, even though he despises the smell of coffee. it has such a strong smell, it always leaves sapnap’s breath reeking. 

he makes the batter, leaving a few sticky droplets on the counter. he lightly greases the pan and starts pouring small circles, making one a heart, knowing it won’t look as good later. he flips them when he notices the edges start to crisp, and waits for the other side to bake. sapnap now fully awake comes into the kitchen and sets on the couch, slouching heavily. 

dream goes to the coffee maker, noise scrunching up in disgust, but pours it in sap’s favorite mug. a mug dream had made him when they were kids, dream thinks it looks like shit, but it’s sap’s favorite. 

he pours in creamer, a bit more than sap usually does, knowing he will pretend to be displeased, but will drink it solely for the fact to please dream. dream gives sapnap three pancakes and himself two, he hands sapnap the syrup. dream prefers to eat without it, but sap loves the taste of it. sapnap accidentally spills some on his hand and shirt, so he starts whining to dream. “dude, just wash your hands and put on another shirt.” sapnap gasps dramatically and says, “did you really just call me dude? we are literally in love and you call me that? i- i really can’t believe you, puppy.” “you- sapnap you literally called me bro like yesterday.” dream says whilst hitting the counter because of his boyfriends ridiculousness. “whatever, man.” “yo-you just-” dream doesn’t finish the sentence due to his laughing. 

the pair continued eating for another ten minutes listening to one of dream’s playlists, the song playing is shower by jimbob. 

“sappy sap, want me to paint your nails already?” “fuck yeah, dude!” dream rolls his eyes but goes to their bedroom to get both polishes, “wash your hands first?” sapnap gives an enthused nod, comes back a minute later with wet hands, shaking them off then rubbing them harshly on his sweatpants. 

dream leads him to the worn down sofa and pushes him so he can sit down. he grabs sapnap’s hand as softly as he can, seeing it’s red because of how hard sapnap dried them. 

_ dream’s hands are shaking. he’s still thinking about his parents. they won’t find out, even if they do he has sapnap, right? _

he paints sap’s nails, shaking enough to get the skin around his nails, but sapnap pays no mind, only encouraging dream to do all of his nails. he blushes at the soft encouragement, “good boy,” “oh dude, it’s so smooth!” 

he finishes it and winces at what he’d done to his boy’s nails, they look like shit. dream whines out, “sappy, they look so bad!” “babe, i literally don’t care if they’re bad, can i paint yours now?” sapnap says about to rake his fingers through dream’s long hair but dream pushes him away. “your nails are still wet.” 

sapnap sighs in annoyance but waits until they are dry to touch dream’s hair, just now noticing how greasy it is. “now?” “huh?” instead of responding he grabs the polish and pulls dream’s hand to his thigh. he starts painting them, not making as many mistakes as dream, though he only does one coat so his nail is still visible behind it. 

“i can wash the dishes while your nails dry, then we can shower?” instead of nodding, dream buries his face into sapnap’s neck and leaves small, breathy kisses. 

sapnap stifles a giggle, and pushes dream off his lap, dream had crawled onto him as soon as sap had finished his nails. he goes over to the kitchen and grabs their plates, forks, and his mug. 

dream blows his nails to try to make them dry faster, but it makes a slight ripple, he pushes it down getting the wet polish onto his thumb, he rubs it on the couch hoping his mom won’t notice next time she visits them. 

sapnap walks into him, right in front of dream, pulling him up so he stumbles into sapnap. “my one true love, has finally fallen for me!” “i fell for you like four years ago, idiot.”

george had to watch the pining for so long. 

they walk to the bathroom, closing the door just in case patches tries to come in. they take off their clothes simultaneously. they slip off their boxes and exchange a kiss. 

he’s lucky dream is a simp for him, making sure the water isn’t cold, knowing sapnap hates feeling cold, even just a little, “it’s warm, you can come in now.”

sapnap jumps in immediately going to underneath the showerhead and shuts his eyes at the comforting warmth. dream grabs sapnap’s shampoo, shampoo to make wavy hair curlier. he puts his hand on sap’s head pushing down slightly letting him know to look down so he can wash his hair. he smears the shampoo in the younger’s black hair, then grabs most of it and scrunches it, scratching his scalp every so often, relishing in how sapnap tries to lean closer to him. 

“close your eyes.” he grabs the brown brush he bought sapnap, and brushes his hair letting the shampoo flow out. soon as it’s all out dream turns to grab the boy’s conditioner, but sap pulls him down slightly to hug him and starts kissing all the freckles on his back and shoulders, he lets out a giggle. pandas smiles, but doesn’t say a word. he grabs dream’s shampoo, an older one from when he dyed his hair a few months ago. it was supposed to make it last longer, yet there is hardly any dye yet, but neither want it to go to waste. he grabs the brush from dream and starts brushing his hair, using his fingers to get rid of the tangles. 

this was their first time showering together, but it felt so natural they hardly paid mind.

dream turns holding sapnap’s conditioner, he puts it in his hair and whispers to sapnap to leave it in for a few minutes. sapnap grabs dream’s conditioner and puts a bit extra because of his shoulder length hair.

both boys have conditioner in their hair, nearly getting it in their eyes, they hug each other. listening to the others breathing, sounds of water hitting the shower floor fading into the background. “i love you, clay.” 

he knew- he knows sapnap loves him, he’s said it so genuine it hurts. he feels tears welling up in his eyes, shoulders shaking slightly, as a sob escapes him.  _ he’s never felt this loved before.  _ sapnap doesn’t care about how much of a mess he is. 

“i love you, nick.” he says shakily. 

he really does, he doesn’t know what he’d do without him. without sapnap. sapnap kisses dream’s shoulders and chest, savoring the giggles his lover lets out. dream's giggles are his favorite.

they get out of the shower, after rinsing out their hair and washing their bodies, pulling on each other’s sweaters. not caring that they’re dirty, just that it smells like him, like dream, like sapnap. 

  
they fall into bed together, not yet falling asleep, adoring one another. they got lucky. all their dreams are finally coming true. after a few minutes of kisses and hushed whispers, dream falls asleep first, holding sap’s hand. grip so tight, it’s guaranteed, that sapnap won’t let go.  _ i love you, _ is the last thing he thinks before passing out, lips so close to clay’s he can feel his warm breath. smelling like pancakes still.

**Author's Note:**

> you can request things in the comments if you'd like! preferably dream centric!
> 
> comments and kudos are really appreciated :]]]]]]]
> 
> if you guys don't request anything i'm gonna make a hurt/no comfort fic /hj


End file.
